Unexpected lover
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Mitsuko Souma finds some attraction in one Mitsuru Numai. Will she act on it or leave her attraction to him unknown? Short Mitsuko x Mitsuru fic. Rated M just to be safe.


Mitsuko Souma watched the clock tick by, playing with strands of her silky black hair. She impatiently waited for the bell to ring as she sat stiffly in her chair. She shifted around in her chair, getting a better view of the clock. She watched as the tiny hand moved slowly around the base. _God this was boring_, Mitsuko thought. Mitsuko calculated that there was still 20 minutes until her bell would go. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"20 minutes left everyone!" Mr Hayashida called.

Mitsuko looked down at her completed paper and smiled. She finished early, good. Mitsuko looked over at Hirono, who was also done with her paper. Hirono smirked at Mitsuko and tilted her head towards Yoshimi. Mitsuko smirked back and nodded. Hirono then gave off a quiet laugh and looked down again. Mitsuko knew what she meant when she leaned near Yoshimi, she was pretty much saying Yoshimi did the test for her, just like Mitsuko. Of course Hirono would copy off someone, she just got lucky it was Yoshimi near her.

Mitsuko neatly outlined around her name, which was printed on the top of the paper. She sat there fidgeting for a few minutes before getting bored of it. Mitsuko looked up at the clock, still over 10 minutes. Mitsuko sighed again and rolled her eyes. She looked away from the clock and down the desks, thinking of a way to keep her mind busy.

Looking around the classroom, Mitsuko noticed many people were already done, just like her. She saw a few who were still madly trying to scribble down answers. Mitsuru Numai was one of these people. He looked completely lost by what he was doing. Mistuko laughed to herself, it was fun to watch him struggle. She watched as he scrunched up his face and held out his pen. Numai looked up at the clock and grunted. He then put his pen down and closed the paper, clearly giving up on it. Numai then scratched the side of his face and yawned. Mitsuko looked at him, realizing that he was actually pretty good looking. He was well built and had good facial structure. _Not bad at all,_ Mitsuko thought.

"10 minutes left!" Mr Hayashida called, again.

Mitsuko looked up at the clock, which now presented the minute hand on 12.00. Mitsuko returned her attention back to Numai. When she looked back over at him, he was already looking over at her. Mitsuru suddenly looked uncomfortable and mouthed the words "What?" over at Mitsuko. She replied to him by pursing her lips and tilting her head, giving him a look of confusion. She then moved her head back and smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

Mitsuko turned her attention away from him, for the time being. She looked over at the large clock on the faded wall, it told her there was only 7 minutes left. Mitsuko sighed and placed her face in her hands, running them up her face and threw her hair. Mitsuko then realized she had company. She looked over at Mitsuru who was trying to look oblivous, even though he was clearly just staring at her.

_Look who's staring now_, Mitsuko thought, smirking. Mitsuko looked over at Mitsuru, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He finally stopped moving around in his seat and instead started to mess around with his hair. He ran his hands through his orange bangs and messed the sides into a heap. This strangely made Mitsuko find him even more attractive.

Mitsuko shifted in her seat and looked up at the clock, 5 minutes left.

For the remainder of the time, Mitsuko just sat in her seat and watched the clock. When the bell finally rang she stood and collected her paper. She moved her way up to the front and placed her paper on the teacher's desk. She then saw Numai, only a few steps away from her. Ahead of him was Hirono, who was motioning for her to hurry up. Mitsuko smiled and walked ahead. When she got to the door, Numai was also on his way out. He stopped by the door and looked at Mitsuko who was starting to move in front of him.

For a few seconds they looked at each other, almost in a glare. Then Mitsuko smirked and moved forward, touching his arm as she shifted past him.

"What was that about?" Hirono asked as they walked down the corridor.

"What?" Mitsuko replied innocently.

Hirono scuffed and rolled her eyes. "You know what."

"Oh, you mean the Numai thing? That was nothing, clearly," Mitsuko said sweetly.

Hirono looked at Mitsuko and nodded, replying to her with her famous "Whatever."

Mitsuko and Hirono walked down the steps, into the courtyard. She saw Yukie and her gang of giggling friends walking near the fountain. _Avoid the fountain_, Mitsuko noted.

Mitsuko decided to walk around near the back of the school. Hardly anyone was ever there and it was pretty quiet, just what Mitsuko needed. Mitsuko lead Hirono towards the back, swinging her bag against her shoulder. Hirono tapped Mitsuko on her shoulder, Mitsuko turned around in time to see Yoshimi running up to them.

"H-Hey guys," Yoshimi said, running out of breathe. "What are we doing?"

Mitsuko looked over at Hirono who was rolling her eyes at Yoshimi. Mitsuko knew that Hirono didn't like Yoshimi, in fact everyone did, but Yoshimi still dragged onto Hirono's every word. Mitsuko knew why, it was because Yoshimi was scared. She was scared to be a nobody, she was scared to lose the only hope she had at being a somebody. Yoshimi knew if she got left behind by Hirono and Mitsuko that she would be forgotten, she would become another victim. So Yoshimi stood by their every word and did whatever they told her. It was fun sometimes, but sometimes Yoshimi just pissed them both off.

"Fuck off, we're busy," Hirono told Yoshimi.

Yoshimi looked hurt but knew better then to argue with Hirono. Instead Yoshimi backed away and looked over at Mitsuko.

"Fine, whatever. I was busy anyway," Yoshimi said softly, clearly offended.

Hirono laughed and crossed her arms. "Doing what?"

"I was with..Y-Yoji. We were doing something very important, actually. So i guess if you want me to 'fuck off' then i will," Yoshimi said, turning on her heel.

Mitsuko heard only half of Hirono's nasty comment as she turned her head behind her. Just behind her near the back of the schoolyard was none other then Numai. He was bullying some older kid, who looked on the verge of tears. Mitsuko laughed, clearly amused by his lack of sympathy.

"Mitsuko? Mitsuko, are you listening to me?" Hirono called.

"Hmm..?" Mitsuko hummed.

Hirono clicked her fingers and threw Mitsuko an annoyed look. Mitsuko glared at Hirono and pursed her lips tightly.

"What?" Mitsuko asked.

"I said i was going, but obviously you were to caught up in that to hear me," Hirono said, throwing a glance at Numai.

"Going? Where?" Mitsuko asked.

"I have to go, i have some business that needs to be dealt with. In other words, i need to find Kaori. I told her to bring me something today and i just remembered," Hirono answered.

Mitsuko didn't ask what Hirono was getting off Kaori, money probably. Kaori was Hirono's favourite play toy, she loved to bully her whenever she could.

"See ya, whore," Hirono said, walking away from Mitsuko.

Mitsuko rolled her eyes and turned her attention back behind her, to see Numai still yelling at the kid. She studied Numai's victim, who seemed to be about 2 years older then him. He was a little bigger then Numai but seemed to be cowaring before him. Mitsuko laughed, she liked Numai already.

Mitsuko started to walk over to him, swinging her bag beside her. She flipped her hair and strutted down the walk, to the deserted wall area where he stood.

"Get out! If i ever see you around here, you'll never fucking walk again!" Numai yelled at the boy, pushing him away.

The boy ran off as fast as his legs would carry him, limping slightly. Numai flipped his hair and smirked, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh, that's no way to treat people, is it?" Mitsuko said. "You were a bit rough on him, no? You really should play more nicely."

Numai turned around, surprised to see Mitsuko standing before him. Mitsuko moved closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Whadda ya want, Souma?" Numai asked, moving away from her touch.

"Just...nothing much. Nothing really, i thought i'd say hello actually. You know me, always polite," Mitsuko said, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"Then go away," Numai said.

"Oh but i wanted your company. I thought you might enjoy mine too?" Mitsuko hushed.

Mitsuko turned around and faced Numai, placing her lips against his. Numai moved away from Mitsuko, a stunned expression plastered across his face.

"What the fuck, Souma?" Numai said, moving away from her slightly.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuko said, stepping closer. "Don't you think i'm a good kisser? I can prove you wrong, if you like."

Mitsuko moved over to Numai and placed her hands around his neck. Numai grabbed Mitsuko by her arms and held her back slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Numai asked, shocked.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Mitsuko replied.

Mitsuko then leaned in and kissed him once more. She pressed her lips against his and for a minute, he resisted but then gave into her. He kissed her back and the kiss became more deep and passionate.

Mitsuko ran her hands along his shoulders and down his arms, which were placed on her hips. She continued to do this as they kissed each other. Numai pulled Mitsuko in closer. They were now pressed up against each other. Numai had to lean down to reach Mitsuko, as he was taller then her.

When they finally broke apart Mitsuko grinned. She looked up at Numai and bit her lip, luring him with her charm. It seemed to be working because he looked at her longingly. She smirked and ran her hand over his lips then moved in closer to him. She moved so close to him that their faces were almost touching.

"Oi, Numai! Numai, where are you?" Sasagawa called.

Numai pulled away from Mitsuko and turned around in alarm. Numai looked around, trying to see where Sasagawa was calling from. Mitsuko quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him around, leaning up and placing a rough kiss on his lips.

"See you around, thanks for the fun," Mitsuko said, moving away from him.

Numai looked at her and gave her a smirk. "You're a tease, Souma."

Mitsuko smirked back and raised an eyebrow. "I know."

She then turned on her heel and swung her bag over her shoulder. She strutted away from Numai, swinging her hips and flipping her hair. _God, i love this school_, Mitsuko thought, walking back into the grounds.


End file.
